


Musebox - #16 - Need

by catystorm (trismegistus)



Series: Kansaki Sou [29]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Multi-Fandom, Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-30
Updated: 2010-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/catystorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #16 of 50</p><p>The boys get in a little scrape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musebox - #16 - Need

"No alchemy, right?" Edward confirmed, as the thugs surrounded them. Edward had his back to Kenshin's, who also held no weapon. "Does the moratorium still stand?"

"I'm reconsidering my stance on that," Kenshin said. "I count nine."

"Your count's off old man," Edward said. I've got fourteen."

"Wonderful."

"That's seven apiece," Edward brought his fists up, moving into a defensive posture. "Bet I can take mine out before you do."

"You've got an edge," Kenshin said, and Edward grinned over his shoulder. Kenshin met his eye and grinned back, but they didn't have time to say anything else before the first of the thugs dove in on them.

Edward ducked under the first thug, and flew into the second one, kicking off of him and planting his boot in the face of a third. The first one grabbed his jacket and yanked, knocking Edward off balance.

Kenshin was moving faster than Edward was, and that was because he'd singled out a thug with a length of lead pip he could use easily. A thug grabbed Kenshin before he could get close, though, and he headbutted the man, feeling the man's nose go as he flipped him, sliding out of the thug's grasp. He went down. Kenshin dropped low and his leg shot out, sweeping two others off their feet. Their angle made their heads crack into each other and took them effectively out of the fight. "That's three," Kenshin called.

Edward delivered a sharp uppercut with his right hand to a thug, which snapped the man's jaw shut with enough force to crack teeth. "Five," he called at Kenshin.

Kenshin grabbed one thug by the front of his shirt, pulling him down and flipping him with his feet, sending him into two others. The one he threw was out, but his friends shoved his body aside and clambered to his feet. Kenshin leaped back to his feet and spread his stance, holding his hands in a defensive posture.

Edward danced past the two thugs, ducking under his own opponent's meaty hooks. He darted between them and the man couldn't stop his swing before the other two could get out of the way in time. The thug took out his own man with a solid K.O. punch.

"Six," Edward called.

"Hey!" Kenshin said. "That guy was supposed to be mine!"

"You're falling behind, Himura," Edward said, as the thug who had been pursuing him caught the back of Edward's jacket and threw him. Edward had more cat in him than he'd admit, he somehow righted himself before he landed, staggering back but landing on his feet. He tripped over several thugs though, but scrambled to his feet quickly.

Kenshin liberated the lead pipe from a thug and bashed him over the head with it, before driving it into another thug's solar plexus. "Five!" he called triumphantly. "If I had my sword this would be over a whole hell of a lot quicker!"

"If you'd end the moratorium on my alchemy it already would be," Edward called right back.

Two of the thugs scrambled for the exit to the alley and Kenshin let them go, not eager to attack people escaping the fight. His hesitation nearly cost him, though, as the last thug came up behind him, fists together to bring down on Kenshin's head.

Kenshin struck out with the lead pipe, slamming it into the man's gut as Edward's flying kick bashed in his face. The thug staggered and went down. Edward landed lightly on his feet, only a little battered from the fight. "Well, that wasn't so bad," he said. "Still woulda been over quicker."

"No killing," Kenshin remind him archly.

"Ff, I wouldn't have killed any of them, Himura, what do you take me for?"

"If we brought blades to the fight it would have turned bloody faster. There would have been lives lost."

"Says the guy bemoaning his lack of sword."

Kenshin dropped the lead pipe on the ground. "Let's get out of here before those two bring back buddies."

"Sure thing," Edward said. "I could use a drink right now."

Kenshin clapped Edward's shoulder. "Me too. That guy was number six."

"Well he was number seven for me," Edward said. "Least amount of bad guys down buys the beer."

Kenshin groaned and Edward laughed.


End file.
